The present invention relates generally to weight selector apparatus for selecting a desired number of weights from a stack of weights in a weight lifting arrangement.
Various arrangements are known for selecting a desired number of weights from a stack at weights in weight lifting apparatus. Perhaps the most common arrangement involves a pin that is caused to extend through or under a weight in a stack of weights and into a rod or tube that is attached to a cable that a user pulls on to perform a weight lifting exercise.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a weight selector apparatus comprises a tube comprising a radially extending through opening, a body non-rotatably disposed inside the tube, and a finger pivotably mounted on the body and adapted to be pivoted relative to the body between a first finger position inside the tube and a second finger position in which a portion of the finger extends outside of the tube through the radially extending through opening.
According to another aspect of the invention, a weight lifting arrangement comprises a stack of a plurality of weights disposed one on top of another, the stack of weights having a passage extending, from a top to a bottom of the stack, the passage being defined, by an opening in each weight of the stack of weights. The weight lifting arrangement further comprises a weight selector apparatus, comprising a tube comprising, a plurality of radially extending through openings, the tube being axially movably disposed in the passage between a first tube position in which the tube extends through the entire passage and a second position in which the tube is disposed outside of the passage, wherein, when the tube is in the first tube position, at least some of the radially extending through openings align with recesses in corresponding ones of the weights of the stack of weights, a body non-rotatably disposed inside the tube, and a finger pivotally mounted on the body and adapted to be pivoted relative to the body between a first finger position inside the tube and a second finger position in which a portion of the finger extends outside of the tube through a desired one of the radially extending through openings and into a recess in a weight of the stack of weights that corresponds to the desired one of the radially extending through openings.